


Beta Bitch

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Peter Parker, Claiming, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, No Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Tony gets jealous and makes a move on Peter during movie night.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Beta Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Kim for the 300 Tumblr-followers celebration where we fill out prompts with 300 words! We got the following prompt from @stalkstarker:
> 
> Alpha! Tony being possessive of beta!Peter who everyone in the compound finds adorable and they flirt with him. Tony getting jealous and finally makes a move on Peter. Smut or no smut. But a maybe make it a bit hot?

“Don’t take too long!” Natasha shouts after him as he walks towards the kitchen. Peter laughs, shaking his head playfully. “I wouldn’t dare!” He hums as he moves around the kitchen swiftly, grabbing himself another drink. He doesn’t stall, knowing the other Avengers are waiting for him to return so they can officially start their weekly movie night. Peter  _ loves _ movie nights with them. So he beams as he closes the door of the fridge after putting the soda away and gasps, startled when Mr. Stark is standing right in front of him. His teeth white and shiny and bare. Peter gulps.

Uh oh.

“Tony?” The man doesn’t answer straight away, instead, he grabs Peter’s wrists though and pins him against the fridge harshly. The cool metal makes Peter gasp and a hot surge of arousal courses through him, making him shudder. He can feel Tony’s erection pressing into his thigh.   
“Mine,” Tony growls, his pupils blown dark with lust and he eyes Peter possessively. Peter’s head is spinning. Tony Stark wants Peter to be… His? The famous alpha of Stark Industries wants him? Peter almost thinks it’s a joke- but then, Tony would never put himself out there like this. Not even for a joke. So Peter sinks to his knees quietly and looks up with big, expectant eyes. His lips parted slightly as he shifts closer. He’s less than an inch away from his lips grazing past the strained, sturdy fabric. 

“Yes, Alpha, I’m yours.”  
“I can see the way they look at you, at that gorgeous little face of yours. Bet they all want to have a taste of those pretty, plump lips,” Mr. Stark grunts and drags his fingers through the boy’s hair, fisting the curls tightly. “But I’m the only one who gets to touch you. I’m going to mark you up, claim you as my sweet little beta bitch.”  
“Please, please, Alpha. I’ll do anything.”


End file.
